The Dragon Story
by FlamingDoritos
Summary: It's that time again! Stupid questions have stupid answers, and Reyson and Ike will obey that rule, particularly when Mist wakes them up at three in the morning with yet another question from god knows where. IkeReyson.


A/N: So anyways, I was bored and playing the FINAL chapter of Fire Emblem and I noticed that every time Ike kills a dragon it falls STRAIGHT through him. THEREFORE, I give you THIS.

Ike/Reyson, my friends. All the way.

Oh, and it sucks because I lack writing ability right now. But whatever.

Another Doritos Production, inspired by games and created for you.

* * *

_**Dragons**_

"Ike?"

No response came from the lord nor his companion, who simply nuzzled against the blue-haired teen and muttered something in his native tongue.

"_Ike_?"

This time the commander twitched ever-so-slightly, and then he rolled over and nuzzled into the mass of blonde hair that surrounded both himself and Reyson.

"_Ike…!_"

A poke, a muttered curse, a soft murmur from the heron, and then blue eyes were cracking open and staring dazedly at Mist.

"_What _do you want?" Ike muttered. "It's not even dawn."

Normally the lord would have been able to see a stupid question coming. Unfortunately, at three in the morning the night after receiving a nasty burn from a dragon and about a day from the final duel between himself and King Ashnard, Ike was not exactly himself.

"Why is it that whenever you kill a dragon, it falls straight through you and you're not crushed?" the cleric asked.

Ike groaned. Reyson sighed. Mist raised an eyebrow.

"Well?" she asked. "Why?"

For a moment both were silent, and then Reyson came to the rescue.

"Well, you see, it all comes with being the lover of a heron…"

And it all went downhill from there.

What followed was possibly the most absurd thing that Ike had ever heard. Reyson was spurting some sort of nonsense and Mist was eagerly listening to the heron, who was going on about some sort of musical thing that Ike had never heard of and seriously doubted even existed. Sighing, Ike lay back down and hugged his pillow, hoping that the conversation would be over relatively quickly so they'd all be able to get some _sleep_.

"…so if you're within one hundred feet of each other then you'll be able to sing a sacred galdr that'll make something very large go through him without doing any damage but it only works if you two have slept in the same tent and been really close the night before because otherwise you won't be able to know what's happening and Ike'll get squished?" Mist was asking.

"Exactly," Ike muttered from where he was still attempting to drift off. "But you forgot the part about the coconut cream pie."

"Of course!" Mist half-shouted, apparently making perfect sense of the nonsense that had just been fed to her. "How could I be so stupid?"

Reyson chuckled. "Now go to bed, Mist. You need your rest."

The cleric nodded and hugged the heron, and almost the moment she left the tent, Reyson started giggling.

"_Pie_?" the heron laughed, flopping down. "Of all the things that could have come time mind, _pie_? Why?"

Ike shrugged and rolled on top of the blonde, gently straddling his hips and placing a hand on either side of his lover's head.

"Because it's the first thing that came to mind. It was either that or Soren's underwear, which I think Stefan would have an objection to."

"True." Reyson smiled and Ike leaned down, gently kissing the heron. "The sad part is that some of that was the truth…" the heron continued as Ike pulled away. "Minus the need to be cuddling for extended hours."

"And the coconut cream pie. Although the cuddling…you are not allowed to let that stop," Ike purred, gently lapping at Reyson's bottom lip.

"I can deal with that," the heron whispered. "Most definitely."

"Good." Ike rolled over, pulling Reyson on top of him and crushing his lips against the other man's. "I love you."

"Go to sleep, Ike," Reyson managed to say. The commander actually pouted, and then shrugged and let Reyson nuzzle against his chest. "I love you," the blonde whispered after a moment. "And…good luck tomorrow."

"Thank you," Ike replied, sighing. "If…something happens…"

"Hush." Reyson leaned up and lightly pressed his lips to Ike's. "Even…if death should tear us apart…I will always love you."

Ike's cheeks flushed slightly. "I…"

"Go to sleep. Otherwise I'll make something large fall on top of you instead of through you."

"Fine." The commander smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

A/N: Awww, how sickeningly cute... 


End file.
